My Science Partner
by thylionheart
Summary: When Rocky and CeCe get paired for a science project, will Rocky handle her slacker BFF? Or will she find a new, sparkly, accented partner?
1. Chapter 1

Rocky's POV

"Class, for this project, you will be paired with a partner," said our science teacher. "Howard and Savannah, Deuce and Dina, CeCe and Rocky, and Gunther and Tinka. Your project will be based on the quality of your project and/or experiment, and you will have to have a written statement on your hypothesis and if you were right or not. This will be due in two days."

I had begun to feel excited when our teacher had mentioned "project", but my excitement had disappeared as soon as I heard my partner. CeCe. My best friend and dance buddy on Shake It Up, Chicago!. She may be a fashion and dance QUEEN, but when it comes to schoolwork, she lacks... Well, about everything.

After class, CeCe and I walked to our lockers. "I can't wait to start our project!" CeCe said.

"Really?" I said. Maybe she would actually participate in our experiment.

"Yeah!" We walked over to the bench with our sack lunches, with CeCe holding her laptop. "So, I was thinking," the redhead began. "We should do a project on how sparkly nail polish is better than regular nail polish!"

The hopes I had begun to build up crashed and burned. "CeCe, that isn't a project, that's an opinion. You can't prove it."

"Oh really? We put on different outfits, then put on sparkly nail polish on one hand, and plain on the other, and take pictures. Then, we compare which nail polish go better with the outfit." CeCe smiled, and began to slowly type out something on her laptop.

Huh, I thought. She was actually doing work. Not a good topic, but her working is a start.

CeCe stopped and clapped in satisfaction. She turned the laptop to me. "I wrote the title!"

"'Go with the spark?'" I read out loud.

CeCe nodded. "Yep!" She put the laptop on my lap. "Now you type the rest, and when I get home, I'll model the outfits!"

I sighed. I would type all the important, school stuff that would get us a grade, and CeCe would model cute outfits and wear pretty nail polish. Awesome.

"One second..." I said, closing the laptop and setting it next to me. I stood up and walked over by the TV that hung on the wall. I tried to think, but I was so angry! The fact that CeCe was slacking off AGAIN, and we would probably get a low grade for her "project" idea, and...UGH!

I was suddenly distracted by Tinka Hessenheffer's loud voice. "Now that I've finished the hypothesis, please get me a yummy beverage of the coffee bean juices."

(Translation: she wants coffee.)

I looked over and saw Tinka closing her laptop and staring expectantly at Gunther, her twin brother. Gunther sighed and stood up, and began to walk toward the coffee cart behind me. An idea popped into my head, and I walked straight toward him. We met a good distance away from both CeCe and Tinka, so they would be unable to hear what I was gonna say. Good.

I took a breath. "I want you to be my science project partner!"

I blinked. Gunther had said the exact same thing, at the exact same time as me. "Wait, you want me to be your partner?"

Gunther looked just as confused. "And you want me to be YOUR science partner?"

I felt kinda flustered. "Why do you want me to be your partner? I mean, I need you to be your partner, but why do you want me to be your partner...?"

Gunther did this kind of half smile, half frown. "Tinka takes control of every project we've been partnered on. She won't let me help; she makes me her "errand boy", and get her food, drinks, and whatever. And usually her topic is crazy, and she won't let me come up with a better idea, and we end up getting a bad grade. I'm sick of it!" He paused. "Why do you want me to be your partner? You and CeCe are BFFs, no?"

I laughed dryly. "Almost the same, except the exact opposite! She makes me do all the work, comes up with a topic that is really stupid and will defiantly give us a bad grade, and wears cute outfits and sparkly nail polish!"

Gunther nodded. "So... We're partners?"

I smiled and held out my hand. "Partners."

Gunther reached out and took my hand to shake it. As our hands touched, I felt a tingle run from the tips of my fingers to my ears. I flinched. So did Gunther. We let go, our arms dropping to our sides.

"Static electricity?" Gunther guessed.

"Yeah. Static electricity..." I murmured.

Gunther shifted his weight to his other leg. "Um, what about CeCe and Tinka? They'll have to be partners, and I don't think they'll get along very well."

I nodded. "And CeCe will be so mad at me for switching, and I bet Tinka will feel the same."

A gleam came into Gunther's eyes. "So let's not tell them."

"Then they'll fail the assignment!"

"Not if..." Gunther began to whisper his plan to me, pausing only when Tinka screeched, "WHERE IS MY BEANY BEVERAGE?"

After he had gotten Tinka coffee and finished telling me his plan, I had begun to get very excited over his plan. It was genius!

"So, just tell CeCe that you want to take the pictures of her modeling the outfits at the Shake It Up Chicago! TV studio, and I'll tell Tinka that we could take samples of mildew at the studio." Gunther finished.

"That is brilliant!" I said. Gunther smiled.

"Rocky?" CeCe yelled.

I looked at Gunther. "Gotta go." I walked back to CeCe. She looked happy.

"I did some more work on our project!"

I blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah! I ordered some nail polish to model!"

I sighed mentally. "Hey, you know what?" I said, going along with Gunther's plan. "We should model the clothes and nail polish at the Shake It Up Chicago! studio! We could raid the dressing rooms and "borrow" some rockin' clothes to wear!"

CeCe stared at me in shock. "Really? I wouldn't think of you the type who would sneak into a TV studio."

I shrugged. "Well, why not? We want a good grade, right? The cuter-"

"-The better!" CeCe finished. She smiled, and I smiled back. It was a fake smile. I was lying to my best friend. I was ditching her as a partner for a science project for a foreign, sparkly dressed Hessenheffer. And I was enjoying ever minute of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Rocky's POV

Quietly and quickly I snuck into the Shake It Up, Chicago! TV studio. I found the keys for one of the older dressing rooms and put them in my pocket. Then I waited. After about five minutes, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, and would have shrieked if Gunther hadn't put his hand over my mouth. He looked into my eyes and put his finger to his lips. I nodded, and he took his hand off.

"Where is CeCe?" Gunther whispered.

"She's coming," I replied. "She needed to buy extra batteries for the camera. Where's Tinka?"

"On the dance floor... I told her to practice while I unlocked the dressing room."

I started to panic. "If Tinka hears CeCe come in-"

"We'll figure something out," Gunther said calmly, rubbing my arm. I looked up into his big, blue eyes and took a deep breath.

Suddenly we heard the faint screech of a door opening. Gunther and I looked at each other, and for a split second, and idea passed between us. Then we ran in opposite directions, me toward the opening door and him toward the dance floor. I saw CeCe quietly closing the door, and grabbed her arm. She jumped. I put my finger to my lips, like Gunther had done to me, and yanked her in the direction of the dressing room I had the keys to. When we got there, I whispered, "We have to be quiet. I thought I saw Gary's car parked in the back."

CeCe nodded and walked into the dressing room, and started looking through the clothes hanging on the rack. "Cute!" she whisper-yelled.

"There's some hair products in the bathroom," I said. CeCe grinned and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. I let out the breath that I hadn't realized I was holding in and quickly walked out of the dressing room. Gunther was walking down the hall, and when he saw me he tilted his head. I nodded. He motioned for me to hide, and so I hid. Tinka rounded the corned as I ducked into another dressing room.

"In here," Gunther whispered. "Back in the corner." Tinka nodded and walked in, holding several plastic boxes. She went over by the corner Gunther had pointed to and looked around. "Gunther! I don't see any-"

I tossed the keys to Gunther and he rapidly closed and locked the door. I heard Tinka run up and start pounding on the door, yelling. Then CeCe yelled something, and she also started hitting the door.

"Sorry Tinka!" Gunther called. "But I'm Rocky's partner now. You'll have to work with CeCe!"

"And the same with you, CeCe! Sorry!"

Tinka and CeCe started shouting angrily, kicking and clawing the door.

I looked at Gunther. "Your house or mine?"

"My house," he smiled, and looped his arm through mine. And, with the screeching of our angry ex-science partners ringing in our ears, we walked out of the studio and to Gunther's house.


	3. Chapter 3

CeCe's POV

I stopped pounding on the door and sighed. "Tinka, they're gone. It's no use hitting the door."

Tinka grumbled something in some foreign language, and sat down on the couch. "Why did Gunther abandon me to do a science project with you?"

"Forget about you- why did Rocky abandon me to do a science project with YOU?"

Tinka stood up. "At least I do my project. You don't even try!"

"Well, at least I don't do my project and fail! You do your project and still fail!"

Tinka crossed her arms. I crossed mine. This meant war.

Gunther's POV

"No way! That's so funny!" I said as I opened the door to my apartment for Rocky.

"I know!" Rocky turned and smiled at me. I smiled back. We stood there looking at each other for a moment, then Rocky blinked and looked at the ground.

"Aw, who's this little cutie?" she said, picking up my cat.

"That's Fluffy," I rubbed Fluffy's head. "She seems to like you."

Rocky giggled and went to pet Fluffy's head. As she did, our hands brushed up against each other. Electricity seemed to spread throughout my body from my fingers to my toes. I quickly pulled away, and so did Rocky.

"So," Rocky said, setting Fluffy on the ground and walking over to the couch. "Where are your parents?"

"Out on some romantic dinner. Apparently they wanted to try pizza for the first time."

Rocky laughed and sat down on the couch.

I went over to the couch and sat down next to Rocky. She scouted a bit away, and I looked at my shoes. We were both silent for a minute, then Rocky spoke up. "What do you want to do for the science project?"

I grabbed my notebook, which was lying on the coffee table, and flipped through some pages. "Well, I was thinking about testing to see if music effects animal's behavior."

"Good idea!" Rocky exclaimed, and grabbed my notebook. She flipped to the next page, and I almost had a heart attack. She blinked. "Wow. Who is this girl you've drawn? It's really goo-"

I took the notebook away. "Nobody! She's nobody... Just a random girl." I chuckled nervously and closed my notebook.

"Really? Cuz it looked a lot like CeCe."

"Let's just get started on the project," I said quickly.

Rocky's POV

He had drawn a picture of CeCe in his notebook. I couldn't believe it. I don't know why, but I was mad.

"Let's just get started on the project," Gunther said quickly and got up to get Fluffy.

I stood up and smoothed my skirt. "What kind of music should we play to test your cat?" I had a flash of anger. "Oh, sorry, CeCe isn't here. I meant Fluffy."

Gunther stopped and looked at me. "What? CeCe isn't my 'cat'!"

"Well, you obviously like her!"

"What?"

"You drew her in your notebook!"

"I've drawn half of the school in my notebook! It doesn't mean anything!"

"Oh," I said quietly. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I-"

Gunther held up his hand. "It's okay, if Ty had drawn Tinka in his notebook, I'd probably be questioning too."

"Well, I don't know about a drawing of Tinka, but he wrote a song about her."

"What?"

"Yeah, and it's a love song."

"WHAT!"

I nodded. "Ty's pretty crazy about your sister- after their date and all."

"Aw man! I set them up on that date!"

I giggled. "So, again, what kinda of music should we play to test Fluffy?"

Gunther picked up Fluffy and walked over to the dining table, setting her down on the extremely decorated surface. "I think classical, and then heavy metal. While it's playing, we should record her, and after we play both of them, we compare her reactions."

"Smart!" I smiled. "What's your hypothesis?"

"Classical will probably calm her, and make her more relaxed and friendly."

"And heavy metal will probably make her agitated," I concluded.

"Exactly," Gunther nodded.

I took his notebook and flipped to a blank page, and wrote down our hypothesis. I grabbed my iPod from my purse and scrolled through my playlists. "Okay, here's a song by Bach."

Gunther had set up a camcorder onto a tripod, and gave me a thumbs up, telling me he had pressed play. I started playing the song, and then after the song finished, Gunther played a heavy metal song from Tinka's iPod. We sat down to compare the two videos and take notes.

CeCe's POV

After about an hour of torture locked in the stupid dressing room, Tinka and I had settled down and ha stopped fighting.

"What were you planning to do for your science project?" I asked.

"I was going to see which type of mold tastes the best."

I gagged. "Mold? Gross! How about which nail polish looks the best with different outfits?"

"Ugh, no, how boring... What about this?"

Tinka told me her idea and I smiled. "Nice! Let's get started!"

Rocky's POV

About forty minutes of reviewing the footage and taking notes, we had finally written up our report and burned the videos onto a DVD. I was lying upside-down on the couch, with my head hanging over the side and my feet on the top of the back. Gunther was sitting on the floor, his head next to mine, the coffee table pushed back so he could stick his feet out. We were just talking; about songs out favorite songs, colors, dances from Shake It Up, Chicago!, and stories.

"So I was there, lost somewhere in Chicago, without Tinka or anybody with me," Gunther continued. "I was so small back then, and I couldn't see anything in large crowds except legs. Then suddenly, the crowd parts a bit, and I run out of the crowd and into this big park. And there's this girl my age sitting on a bench, licking some ice cream. I'm looking around, trying to find someone to help me when this boy comes and knocks the ice cream cone out of the girl's hand. The girl starts crying, and the boy starts making fun of her and pulling her hair. After that, I just remember looking down on the boy, who was lying on the ground, with his hair covered in the ice cream that he had knocked out of the girl's hand, and he runs away. I had knocked him to the ground because he was teasing the girl. The girl hugged me and thanked me, and told me her name. And I told her mine. Then a cop came over and helped me find my parents."

"Wow," I murmured. "That's such a sweet story."

"Rocky?" Gunther looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"That girl's name... was Raquel."

My feet slipped off the top of the couch and I almost fell off the couch. I sat up and sank down to the ground next to Gunther. "Did you say her name was-"

"Raquel? Yes."

Suddenly the memory came flooding back, a memory I had pushed to the smallest niche in my brain once I had met CeCe. Ice cream, followed by sadness, followed by an image of a blonde little boy smiling at me, with a large sparkly "G" on his shirt. Then it suddenly dawned on me. "The girl you drew in your notebook... She didn't have bangs... It wasn't CeCe, was it?"

Gunther gave his special half-smile and opened his notebook to the page with the girl. "Your thumb covered this before," he said, pointing to the bottom of the page. I took the notebook and looked closely at the bottom. "ROCKY BLUE" was labeled at the bottom. I looked at the picture again, and noticed the detail of the black-and-white drawing.

"Turn the page," Gunther whispered into my ear.

I slowly turned the page to see another drawing of me, in full color, wearing the outfit from the night of the dance that Gunther took CeCe to. In the background, it showed CeCe in her crazy dress, crossing her arms and looking bored. Next to her, looking at me, was Gunther. On the bottom of the page it said, "You have no idea how much I wish it was you who influenced my cousin to move back to the old country- because then, I might have gotten to take you to the dance".

I gasped silently.

"Turn the page..." Gunther whispered quietly.

Once again, I turned the page. There was a picture of my, sitting on the base on one of the movable cameras from the Shake It Up, Chicago! studio. I was watching CeCe and Gunther practice their dance for Good Morning Chicago. On the bottom it said, "You have no idea how much I wish it was you Gary had chosen instead of CeCe".

I closed the notebook and stared off into space. Gunther flinched like I had slapped him and started to get up.

I kissed him before he could stand up.

He froze, then after a heartbeat he kissed me back. It was a short but sweet kiss, and my very first on the lips.

After I pulled away, he smiled. "Does this mean you like me back?"

I nodded and smiled back. "Yes, it does."


	4. Chapter 4

Rocky's POV

It was a week after the kiss, and we had just gotten grades on our projects. Tinka and CeCe, surprisingly, had gotten an A-. Gunther and I had gotten an A+ for recording our project. After class, during lunch, I met with Gunther in the empty science classroom and gave him a hug.

"We did it! We got an A+!" I whisper-yelled.

Gunther smiled and held me tighter.

We leaped apart when we heard CeCe's voice calling my name just outside the science room. I glanced at Gunther and nodded. Then I yelled, "Gunther Hessenheffer, you are a colorblind, pompous jerk!"

"And you are a skunk of a dancer, Rocky Blue!" Gunther shouted.

I smiled and winked, mouthing 'sorry' about what I had yelled. He smiled and nodded, and mouthed, "It's okay; I'm sorry".

CeCe rushed in. "Could you guys be any louder?" She glared at Gunther. "And how dare you call Rocky that! She probably did half the project you took credit for!"

"You mean, you think I did the exact same thing you would have done?" Gunther said dryly.

"What?" CeCe gasped. "I don't do that!"

"Yes, CeCe, you do," I said quietly. I looked up at her hurt face, then looked at Gunther, and suddenly burst into tears.

"Rocky?" CeCe asked. "What's wrong?"

Gunther stepped up and put his hand on my arm. "Are you okay, Rocky?"

CeCe shoved his arm off. "Go away, Hessenheffer!"

Gunther hesitated, then backed up. I shook my head and tried to speak, but all that came out was a moan. I kept sobbing uncontrollably, hyperventilating. I began to feel lightheaded, and my vision began to get cloudy.

"G...Gunther..." I managed to groan, right before my knees buckled and I fell forward. I felt myself get caught by someone before I faceplanted into the classroom floor.

"Rocky!" I heard Gunther's alarmed voice cry out. "CeCe, go get the nurse!"

There was a pause. "Now!" shouted Gunther. I heard footsteps running out of the classroom.

Gunther set me on the ground and rolled me over onto my back. I could barely make out his face. Black spots began to cover my vision, and my head was swimming.

"Rocky?" Gunther's voice sounded faint. I felt warm lips on mine, but it lasted ony a second. Footsteps were running back in.

"I've got the nurse!" CeCe breathed.

"She's cold!" Gunther's voice cracked. "So cold," he whispered.

My body ached. Every joint, every cell, every inch of my body ached. I felt I hand on my neck, and heard the nurse say, "Her pulse is slow, and her breathing is shallow. We need to get her to the hospital!"

Time seemed to stretch on forever, though I was aware of Gunther's hand intertwined with mine. Once I heard him say to someone aggressively, "Stay back!"

"Gunther, she's my sister!" Ty cried.

Gunther was quiet.

"Gunther, let Ty see Rocky." Tinka said quietly.

I felt another hand hold mine. "Rocky?" Ty asked.

I couldn't respond.

Suddenly I was aware of someone lifting me up, onto a stretcher. Gunther was still clutching my hand, but Ty had let go. Soon I couldn't tell what was happening, only that Gunther was still holding my hand.

"Son," someone said. "We need to wheel her into ICU. You'll need to let go."

I heard Gunther begin arguing with the man, until Gunther finally began to let go.

"I'm sorry, Rocky," Gunther whispered. As I felt his presence fade, I managed a moan. "Gunther..."

Then the darkness took over.

Gunther's POV

As soon as they wheeled Rocky into ICU, I sat down and began crying. Tinka touched my arm. "Gunther..." she said sympathetically.

CeCe knelt in front of me. She, Ty, and Deuce had all come to the hospital. "You love Rocky," she said bluntly, but not unsympatheticly.

I sniffed and nodded, tears still flowing down my cheeks.

"You really do love her, don't you?" CeCe asked. "For how long?"

I raised my head and looked into CeCe's eyes. "Since we first met. Before you and her even knew each other."

I proceeded to tell them the story of how Rocky and I first met, my voice cracking in certain spots.

"Whoa, buddy, that's..." Deuce began. "That's so sweet."

Tinka sighed. "This is why you wanted to be Rocky's science partner, isn't it?"

I nodded.

Tinka shook her head, and tears began streaming down her cheeks. "I actually do believe that Rocky is a amazing dancer," she sniffed. "I just hope I'll have a chance to tell her."

She broke down and Ty cradled her in his arms.

"Her fashion sense is next to perfect!" Tinka continued. "Perfect being me and Gunther... And Rocky is an incredibly smart girl, great at solving mysteries!"

CeCe nodded. "She's the best best friend a girl - anybody!- could have." Then CeCe began sobbing and threw her arms around Deuce's neck. Deuce looked stunned, then held CeCe tightly.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and ran into ICU. I looked quickly around, and when I saw Rocky, my heart stopped. There were about a dozen doctors and nurses gathered around her, and all of them looked grim. I ran over to Rocky and clutched her frigid hand.

"Kid, you can't be here!" A doctor yelled. I ignored him.

"Rocky?" I whispered. "Wake up."

When nothing happened, I started sobbing. "Please wake up!"

Some nurse and doctors were trying to pry me from Rocky, but no one could release my grip, though I wasn't holding on very hard.

My heart shattered when I heard a nurse say to me, "Kid, I'm sorry, but we have no idea what was wrong. Her body just shut down. It's too late."

I began shaking my head. "No no no no no no!" I whispered. I leaned in and pressed my warm lips to her cold lips, tasting salt where one of my tears had fallen. While I kissed her lifeless body, I murmured, "I...I love you, Rocky."

Her eyes flew opened and she bolted straight up in the hospital bed, gasping for air. The hospital staff exclaimed, and one nurse fainted. I stared, shocked and completely and utterly ecstatic.

"I love you too, Gunther," Rocky smiled, her eyes sparkling. She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me, and I felt an electrical current run from my lips to my toes.

The nurse who had informed me of Rocky's "passing" looked dumbfounded. "But she was dead! Her heart had stopped beating and her breathing had stopped! The defibrillator didn't work and-"

"Haven't you ever heard of," CeCe began, walking up with Deuce, Ty and Tinka. "True love's kiss?"

Rocky's POV

Two weeks after I had died, I lay in my bed, listening to music. One of my favorite songs, Off The Chain by Selena Gomez, began playing. (A/N If you don't know this song, you should find it on YouTube and start listening to it while reading this next part) The first verse was halfway through when I heard a knock at my door.

I opened the door and looked up to see the beautiful blue eyes of my boyfriend, Gunther Hessenheffer. I smiled and hugged him. "Gunther! What are you doing here?"

Gunther grinned, and brought something out from behind his back. I gasped.

"Oh my godfather!" I squealed as he handed me a fluffy brunette kitten with jade colored eyes.

"Fluffy had kittens two weeks ago," Gunther explained. "This little girl remind me of you."

I cuddled the kitten and touched its lime green, cupcake shaped pet license. "A cupcake!"

He smiled. "Remember when you shoved that cupcake in my face?"

I giggled. "Yes!"

Gunther sat on my bed. "What're you doing to name her?"

I sat down next to him and thought. "'Runther-Jade C. Queen'," I decided. "Or 'RJ' for short."

Gunther laughed. "I love it! What does the 'C' stand for?"

"Cupcake!" I giggled.

"And Runther?"

"Rocky + Gunther," I smiled.

He looked into my eyes, and I melted. "I love you," Gunther whispered.

"I know," I whispered back. "And I love you."

"I know," he smiled, then leaned forward. I met him halfway, and we kissed. RJ mewed between us, and we laughed, still kissing.

True Love's Kiss.

Sorry for not updating, but I was on a no-Internet vacation...

Honestly, I didn't intend for all of this to happen! I intended for CeCe to find out, and Gunther to give little RJ to Rocky, but as I was typing, it was like my fingers had a different idea and I ended up with this! End of the story, sadly, but trust me, in my mind, they date until past college and get married as soon as they graduate, they have several children, and little RJ grows old and happy with them :)

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!


End file.
